


A Helping Hand

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Coming of Age, Dominant Bill, F/M, Holidays, Italy, Moving Tattoo(s), Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the winter holiday following Charlie's 17th birthday, and Bill has decided it's high time his younger brother was initiated into manhood. Now, what witch should he ask to help?</p><p>Written for the 2013 Charlie Ficathon on LiveJournal prompt #103 Charlie's just turned 17 and even though he's still in his 6th year of school, he's now all grown up. It's up to his big brother Bill (age 19, and a man of the world) to initiate him into manhood. There might be a lot of drinking involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bill *sigh* or Charlie *whimper* or anything else you might recognize. I do get Caleigh, Romana, and Xaviero and also Azzura and Basilio. But not the dress, here is a link to the dress in green rather than coral http://www.fashionising.com/runway/b--valentino-resort-13-25059.html#8. Also, I do not own the Hebridean Black dragon.
> 
> This story can stand on it's own, but it will end up being a prequel of sorts for another I'm working on, I've just not had much time to work on it.
> 
> Of course last, but in no way least is my appreciation of two betas bunnyhops and Miss Fantastic. Both are beyond awesome especially since they beta-ed this for me on short notice, and even give me ideas for titles, which I'm pants at for my stories. There are two additional author's notes at the end. Enjoy!

Bill watched as his brother was saying goodbye to Caleigh and chuckled.  It was obvious to anyone who was paying attention that both wanted the other and not in just the boyfriend and girlfriend sense.  Bill knew why both were reluctant to act on their feelings.  His brother had never been with anyone.  In addition, Bill knew that Caleigh Rovigatti was submissive by nature when it came to relationships with men.  She was not used to being in the dominant role.

The tall redheaded curse breaker smirked, a plan forming in his brilliant mind as the couple separated and made their way toward him.  It was about time his brother was initiated into manhood and who better to help him, but Bill’s former lover, Caleigh?  He noted the way his ex-lover’s eyes widened and her pupils dilated when she saw him for the first time since he’d graduated the previous school year.  Her reaction cemented his plan.  Bill quickly dispelled the brief question that popped into his head; could they, should they, rekindle?  No, he concluded, he was living his life and she was still in school, living hers.

The young witch quickly schooled her features before speaking, “Fancy seeing you here, Bill.  I figured your Mum would be here to pick up Charlie.”

His younger brother rolled his eyes.  “I can take care to get myself from the station to The Burrow on my own, thank you very much.”

Caleigh cocked an eyebrow in the younger brother’s direction and Bill snorted.  “You can’t Apparate, little brother.”  No further comment was made to Charlie as Bill turned to his long time friend.  “Rovi, do you have a moment?”

Bill knew the use of that nickname would get her attention.  She nodded and stepped away from Charlie, before remembering herself, “Yes, sir.”

After they were out of earshot of his brother, Bill spoke, “We’re no longer together, there’s no need to respond like that.”

Piercing aqua met blue as Caleigh’s eyes connected with his own.  “You only used Rovi when we were together and very much alone.”  Her eyes narrowed.  “You know what it does to me, you bastard.”

“My apologies, Leigh.  I know better, but could not seem to help myself.”  Bill sighed.  “I didn’t ask you away from Charlie to argue.  I came to see what your plans were for New Year’s Eve.”

She studied him before responding, “My parents will be busy with a conference, so after Boxing Day, I plan to stay at our Italian villa until the day before break ends.  Why?”

“How would you like some company?”

“Who?  You?”  She eyed him skeptically.

Bill shrugged.  “Me and Char.  Before you say no, I know you want him, I also know you have some…reservations about engaging with him because of me, but...”  The auburn haired witch harrumphed, but Bill ignored her.  He knew he was right.  “I also see that Charlie wants you, but because he knows we were together and he’s a virgin, he’s not sure what to do.”

“You’re awfully full of yourself, you know.”

Bill smirked.  “Yes, I am and you wouldn’t want me any other way.”

“That’s debatable,” Caleigh quipped.  Her arms crossed in front of her chest.  “Why would I want you around when I’m with Charlie?”

Bill’s smirk grew into a full-blown grin.  “Because you still want me and you’re very interested in experimenting with both of us.”

Her eyes flashed at the mention of his second reason, before she replied, “Be at the villa any time after noon.  And if you even think about arriving without cider* and Firewhisky, then don’t bother coming at all.”

She smirked and turned to make her way back to Charlie.  Kissing his cheek, she spoke, “Happy Christmas, Char and see you soon.”

“What was that about, Leigh?”  Charlie queried.

“You’ll see.”  Caleigh picked up her bag and she looked at Bill one last time.  A mischievous grin lifted the corner of her mouth, before she made her away from Platform 9 ¾.

Charlie turned to Bill.  “What in Merlin’s name is going on?”

Bill picked up his younger brother’s bag, slung his arm over his shoulder and led him to the Apparition point.  “Be patient, little brother, you’ll find out soon enough.”

~*~~**~~~***New Year’s Eve Morning-The Burrow***~~~**~~*~

Charlie closed his travel bag just as there was a knock on the door.  Opening the door, he allowed his older brother entrance to his room.

“Are you ready, little brother,” Bill questioned.

Charlie nodded his head, and picking up his bag, led the way out of his room and down to the living room of The Burrow.  Their mother was waiting in the living room with a slight frown on her face.

“Now Mum,” Bill cajoled, “no worrying, we’ll be fine.  We’ll be with Caleigh the whole time.”

Molly gave Bill a hard stare.

He cut her off before she could say anything.  “I won’t let anything happen to Charlie and we won’t destroy her parents’ home.  Who do you take us for?  Fred and George?”

Charlie snorted.  “I would hope not.”

Molly paused a moment more and then finally relented.  “You be careful.”  She hugged Bill to her.

“We will,” he responded.

“Floo if you need me.”  She turned her hug on Charlie.

Charlie assured her they would Floo her if they needed her, although he was doubtful they would.

“Mum, we must be leaving now, if we are to make our Portkey on time,” Bill reminded the older witch.

She released Charlie and the two young wizards stepped to the fireplace.  Throwing Floo Power into the fire, Bill stepped in stating his destination, before being whisked off to the Ministry.  Charlie quickly followed suit, stepping out of a fireplace on the left-hand side of the Ministry Atrium.  Falling in step with Bill, the two Weasleys made their way past the Fountain of Magical Brethren to the set of golden gates leading to the security stand.

“Wands, names, and reason for visit,” the badly-shaven watchwizard stated, his nameplate declaring ‘Munch’.

Bill handed over his wand.  “William Weasley, Portkey Office.”

Exchanging Bill’s wand for Charlie’s, the watchwizard registered the second wand.  “Charles Weasley, Portkey Office, also.”

Handing Charlie’s wand back to him, the watchwizard spoke one last time, “Level Six.  Good day, gentlemen.”

“Thank you,” both Weasleys replied as they made their way toward the smaller hallway behind the gates and to the lifts beyond them.

In the short trip from Level Eight to Level Six, neither wizard spoke; it was not until they were reaching the Portkey Office that Charlie asked about their trip.  “Why are we going to see Caleigh?  It’s not that I don’t like her, because I do, I just don’t understand why.”

Bill stopped and looked at his brother.  “That is why we’re going.”  Charlie looked at him perplexed.  Bill refused to say anything more until they reached their destination, since there were only a few minutes left until their Portkey departed.  They made their way into the office and picked up their Portkey just moments before they were whisked away to the Italian Ministry of Magic.

“Camino, per favore,” Bill said to the receiving witch when they arrived.

She smiled and pointed behind them and to the right.  “A destra.  On the right side.”

“Grazie.”

“Prego.”

“When did you learn Italian?” Charlie asked as they made their way toward the bank of fireplaces on their right.

“Caleigh taught me the basics when she learned I was going to work for Gringotts,” Bill explained.  “Now, before we get there, let me finish what I was saying.  Both of you obviously want each other and you’re both reluctant to take the next step.  Be a man.  She’s not the type of girl to let sex ruin your current relationship.  Our relationship worked so well, because while we love each other and always will, we weren’t looking for forever with each other.

“Spend your time with her while she’s still in Britain,” Bill continued.  “When she graduates and goes off to University in the States, move on.  This is not the time for finding the person to spend the rest of your life with, if that happens it happens.  You’re only seventeen.  This is the time to experiment, find out what you like and don’t, and find out what you want to do with yourself.  Who knows, you might go into the Ministry like Da or you might end up in some dangerous job like me.  You never know what might happen.”

Charlie gave him a skeptical look.  “But…”

Bill cut him off, “No buts, Char, just go with the flow.  Leigh is expecting us and she knows what she’s in for.  Now, let’s not keep our lady waiting.”  Bill turned and continued to make his way to the fireplaces.

Charlie followed behind, wondering what he had gotten himself into by agreeing to this trip.

~*~~**~~~******~~~**~~*~

Caleigh marked her place and set her book down upon hearing the bell signaling the activation of the Floo Network.  Moments later there was a pop in the library as the head house-elf, Basilio appeared.

“Two young wizards to see you, Miss Caleigh,” he informed her as he bowed his head.

The young witch grinned.  “Thank you Basilio, please show them in and have Azzura take their luggage to their rooms.”

The house-elf disappeared leaving Caleigh to await her guests.  She chuckled at a fond memory from childhood.  She tried to convince Basilio that there was no need for his ‘royal attitude’; they were just his family after all.  He told her that was how he was raised and she respected him for his honest response.  Who was she to argue with a house-elf?

Footsteps signaled the entrance of Basilio and the two Weasley wizards.

She stood to welcome them and kissed both their cheeks in greeting.  “Bill, Charlie, thank you for coming.”

“Our pleasure,” Bill purred.

Caleigh smiled in response, before stepping back and leading the way out of the library.  “Come on, I’ll show you to your rooms while you’re here.  We’ve been invited to the home of a childhood friend of mine for dinner and a get together tonight.  It is semi-formal and at a Muggle home, so I’ve taken the liberty of procuring some clothing options for you.  I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Charlie said.

Caleigh looked over her shoulder at Bill.  “I hope you brought what I asked you to.”

He smirked.  “Of course, it should be in your kitchen by now.”

“Good.  Some of it will be going with us tonight and before you ask, yes, she knows about Firewhisky and she has a decanter available for use.”  Caleigh stopped in the middle of a long hallway.  “Bill, your room is right behind you and Charlie, yours is the next door down.  We have a couple hours before we need to be at Romana and Xaviero’s home, and I plan to spend some of it in our pool before teatime.  Please feel free to join me.  Ask Azzura or Basilio to show you the way.”

Drawing her waist-length hair back into a messy bun, she disappeared through a door halfway down on the opposite side of the hallway.  After changing, she quickly made her way to the pool to enjoy the warmth of the water.

Caleigh knew that Bill would join her and she hoped Charlie would also join them; this would be as good a time as any to begin Bill’s plan.  Swimming through the warm waters, she smiled as she recalled Bill’s letter, from earlier in the week, explaining in explicit detail what he wanted to do with her.  After that, she was only too happy to help.

Feeling movement behind her, Caleigh closed her eyes and slowed, treading water just out of reach of the shallower part of the pool.  Moments later, Bill’s body moulded to hers and he pulled her further into the shallow end of the pool and closer to one of the sides.  She slid both arms behind his neck, pulling him closer.  His mouth closed over the juncture of her neck and shoulder, as one hand cupped her breast and the other quickly made its way down her stomach, slipping inside the bottoms of her swimsuit.

Hearing a sound from in front of her, Caleigh opened her eyes, finding Charlie’s slightly widened eyes drinking in the tableau laid out before him.  She moved to reach for him, but Bill ceased moving his hands and removed his mouth from her skin, he growled.

“Rovi, no touching,” he chastised.

Her pupils dilated, the aqua almost disappearing, and she moaned.  “Yes, sir,” she acquiesced.

Quietly in her ear, he ordered, “Remove your swimsuit, and show Charlie what he has been missing.”  She made to yield to his request, when he spoke again.  “Remember, no touching.  Either of us.  If you do, your night will not end with a bang.”

“Understood, sir.”  She ignored his bad pun and skimmed her fingers across his skin and to the back of her own neck, pulling loose the string.  Moving her hands from her neck to between their bodies, she arched her back, her breasts peaking out from the water.  She loosened the tie, as Bill pulled the material from her skin, and her nipples pebbled instantly in the cool air.  Tongue slipping out to wet his lips, Charlie reached forward to caress her bare skin.

Bill pinned his younger brother with a hard stare.  “No touching either, just watch and learn.”

Charlie’s hands retreated to his sides and balled into fists as he fought to control his need to touch her.

Seeing his brother’s reaction, Bill amended his statement.  “Feel free to touch yourself, but right now, this one…”  He paused and speared a hand through Caleigh’s tangled, wet hair, moving her head farther to the side.  “Is mine,” he finished, brushing his lips along the exposed skin of her neck and plunging two fingers between her legs.

Moaning, Caleigh arched her back even more and she quickly pulled the strings on her bottoms, ridding herself of her last layer of clothing to float in the water with her top.

She had been wound tightly all day long in anticipation of her time spent with the two oldest Weasley sons and she felt her control slipping as Bill plunged his fingers in and out of her pussy.  He added a third.  “Bill, I…” She trailed off feeling herself start to teeter over the edge of the precipice.

Bill stopped, his fingers stilling within the velvety grip of her walls.  “No, not yet.”

His voice was laced with lust and want went straight through her to her core.  The combination of his voice, the feeling of his erection nestled against the small of her back and the sight of Charlie’s hand wrapped around his own erection, swim trunks discarded in the water, made her fly over the edge and into the abyss.  “I can’t…” she attempted before a cry was torn from her throat.

She saw nothing but stars and black around the edges of her vision as she slowly came back to herself, still wrapped in Bill’s arms.  She could feel herself shaking slightly from her orgasm.  _‘If I could orgasm that intensely from just his fingers and Charlie watching, I can only imagine the intensity later on,’_ she thought to herself, while waiting to come back completely to her body.

Raising her head from her chest to rest back against Bill’s shoulder, she spoke penitently, “I tried.”

Lips brushing against her earlobe and fingers softly stroking between her legs, Bill spoke quietly in her ear, “I know, but you will receive some form of punishment later.  I need to be inside you.  Now.”

Caleigh nodded.

“Wall,” he said as his hands slid from her body.

The young witch quickly made her way from Bill’s embrace to the wall nearby, her eyes on Charlie.  She noticed his hand had stopped moving, but was still enclosed around his sizable erection.

Bill smirked as he swam past his brother, his own swim trunks now joining the collection floating around the pool.  “Doing okay there, little brother?”  He questioned.

The younger man nodded mutely, surveying the scene before him.  He knew he should probably find the sight of his now nude brother fingering the witch he wanted disturbing, but he did not.  The sight was mesmerizing, especially as he watched Caleigh writhe in Bill’s arms when her orgasm washed over her.  And even though he could not hear what his brother had said to the witch in his arms afterwards, he knew what was coming and he could not wait to see how explosive her reaction would be this second time.

Caleigh barely made it to the wall before Bill was against her; wrapping her legs around his waist, she felt the thick head of his cock enter her.  A moment later her walls surrounded his cock.  Her head fell back against the tiled floor.  She heard her own moan and felt Bill’s against her chest, seconds later she heard Charlie’s.  Their moans reverberated against the walls, adding to the passion that surrounded the three.

“Look at him, while I fuck you,” Bill ordered.

“Yes, sir,” she quickly answered, lifting her head to lock eyes on Charlie, knowing this was a request she would have no problem following.

Bill slowly slid almost all the way out, before quickly letting her pussy envelope his cock again. The water rushing along her skin, the hard wall against her back, the feeling of Bill’s hard cock inside her after so many months, and knowing Charlie was watching their every movement was enough to start her spiralling towards the precipice she had been on only moments before.  She could not wait to be with Charlie and was thankful for Bill’s intervention; her eyes flickered to Bill’s face before shooting back to Charlie’s.  From the look on her lover’s face, she knew a lesson was on its way and it would be one she was delighted to be a part of.

Setting a slow and steady, but hard pace, Bill turned his head to look at Charlie.  “There are quite a few things I love about this woman and one of them is how responsive she is to what is being done to her.  Watch.”  Shifting her body just a little bit higher, Bill slammed into her, his cock hitting the sensitive spot inside her just right.  Caleigh did not even bother to try and hide her reaction; she shuddered, her eyes falling to half-mast and a whimper escaped from between her lips.

Bill’s own lips wrapped around her right nipple that was exposed when he lifted her.  Her mouth fell open slightly and she unconsciously held his head to her breast; as he suckled first the right breast, and then the left, his hips sped up their movement.

“Oh gods, Bill, you feel so good,” she whimpered again.  “Please don’t stop, I’m almost there.  I…I won’t last much longer.”

He pulled back a fraction and she groaned at the sudden loss.  Bill smirked, and Caleigh saw a small smirk tug at the corner of Charlie’s lips.  “I know you’re close, but you will last until I say so.”

She nodded and a quiet, “yes, sir,” fell from her lips.

Charlie watched enraptured as Bill’s attention was drawn back to her average size, but pert breasts.  Charlie looked to see Caleigh’s reaction to Bill pulling and twisting her left nipple; no sound left her lips, but her eyes glazed over, she was completely lost to her other senses.  Observing this reaction sent the young wizard over his own precipice.  He grunted as his orgasm took him by surprise, his cock spasming in his hand.

Caleigh heard Charlie orgasm.  Feeling Bill’s cock swell and pulse in response, she lowered her head to rest on top of her lover’s, all the while still looking at Charlie.  Using the corner of her mouth, in a silent plea, she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

He pulled back, and looking at Caleigh, he spoke to Charlie.  “While she’s sensitive on the inside, if you rub just right against her clit, she has the most amazing reaction.”  As he said the last word, Bill pressed just above her clit and rubbed.

Not even giving Bill a chance to thrust again, Caleigh shattered, taking both of them over the cliff as she orgasmed a second time that afternoon.  A small shriek was the only sound she made; Charlie watched as she shuddered between Bill and the side of the pool, and Bill groaned and his body stiffened, signalling his own orgasm.

Resting her head against the floor behind her, the young witch relaxed her arms and legs from around Bill’s person.  She chuckled.  “I can’t believe I’m saying this, because it’ll only inflate your ego, but I’d forgotten how good you feel.”

“Yes, please stroke his ego, it’s not like it’s inflated enough already,” Charlie supplied from his new position next to the couple, having swam closer as they came down from their high.

Caleigh smirked.  “Whilst I hate stroking his ego, I’m just being honest.”  She paused and looked at Charlie.  “If you’re half as good as your brother, you’ll have every woman in town knocking down your door.”

~*~~**~~~******~~~**~~*~

Charlie woke the next morning to a throbbing headache and a very bad case of cottonmouth.

“Bloody, buggering fuck,” he muttered, when the light from the morning sun increased the feeling of a goblin hammering away inside his skull.

He moved to make his way out of bed to locate a hangover potion, but quickly found that he could not move.  It seemed that his right arm was pinned under a warm body.  Turning his head from the bright light of day, he slowly opened his eyes.  As he did, he saw a head of long auburn hair splayed out on the pillow and bedding in front of him.  A bare shoulder peeked out from underneath the bedclothes.

Hangover potion forgotten, Charlie quickly revealed her pale, milky skin and intricate dragon tattoo on her back to his hungry eyes.  Charlie was unsure as to how he missed it when they were in the pool, but he first saw the ink the night before as they were preparing to leave for her friend’s home.  Her backless, coral coloured lace dress revealed the gift she had given herself for her seventeenth birthday the previous March.  When he asked, she explained that she had seen the same magical tattoo artist as Bill, to have the ink done.  She also explained that for occasions such as the one the night before, she charmed the inked creature into submission.  It would not do to have a Muggle see a moving tattoo.

Charlie reached out and traced his fingers over the restless dragon.  The dragon seemed to purr under his gentle touch and it let out a soft stream of fire.  Eyelids shut over bright purple eyes and the dragon’s spiked tale settled from its trashing to wrap around the dark scaled body of the Hebridean Black.

A peaceful voice broke the stillness of the bedroom.  “With the ease in which you calmed Iona, you should go into dragon taming after you graduate,” Caleigh half-heartedly joked.

Bill snorted from the other side of their witch.  “Charlie a dragon tamer?  Why would you say such a crazy thing?”

Caleigh shifted and rolled on to her back, looking at Charlie.  “I may have said it jokingly, but it’s not that much of a stretch.  He excels in Care of Magical Creatures and he’s brilliant on a broom.  Both are very useful.”

Bill rolled off the other side of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, shaking his head.  “Working with dragons?  She’s mental,” he muttered.

She giggled at the older Weasley’s antics.  “Ignore him.”

Charlie drew his arm from underneath her and rose, straddling her waist. He settled his body on top of hers.  “I intend to,” he retorted.  “Once I take a hangover potion, I propose we recreate our actions from last night.”

Caleigh smirked.  “We did get pretty plastered last night, didn’t we?”  She slid out from underneath him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m shocked we even made it home last night,” Bill shouted from the bathroom.  “We barely made it through the Floo before the two of you attacked each other.”  He poked his head around the doorframe, a look of smug satisfaction on his face.  “It looks like all you two needed was some drink in you, and a few touches here and there over the course of six hours didn’t hurt either.”

Bill stepped over to the bed and handed both Caleigh and Charlie a phial of hangover potion.  As they drank the vile, Bill probed, “Out of curiosity, how much do you guys remember from last night?”

Charlie leaned against the headboard.  “Enough to know that I want to do it again.  Preferably sober.”

The young witch stood and looked from Bill to Charlie, taking a moment to admire the differences between the two brothers.  Where Bill was tall and slim, with long hair that he ordinarily kept tied back in a queue at the nape of his neck and numerous freckles covering most of his body; Charlie was shorter and stockier than his older brother.  They had the same red hair and freckles, but Charlie liked to keep his hair cut much shorter, and his freckles were even more abundant than his brother’s.**

“I remember everything.”  Caleigh smirked before turning around and walking into the bathroom.

Hearing the water for the shower turn on, Charlie scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom with Bill on his heels.  She slipped into the shower, leaving the door ajar.  Both men stepped in after her.

Caleigh expanded on her previous statement.  “I remember how I was barely through the Floo before Charlie had me up against the wall with his tongue down my throat.  I recall seeing the shocked look on my head house-elf’s face as he saw Charlie’s bare arse as he attempted to fuck me for the first time.”

His face blossomed red.  “Four,” he mumbled.

Stepping forward, Caleigh ran a hand through his short, shaggy hair.  “Don’t be embarrassed love, you lasted longer than your brother.”  She chuckled as she looked a Bill, who’s own face was showing the lovely sign of a blush and a frown.  “We were each other’s first time…he barely made it through the first thrust before he lost it.”

Charlie shot his brother a surprised look and he watched in amusement as his blush and frown deepened even more.

Caleigh smirked at both wizards as she stepped back under the spray of water.  “No need to tease him Char, he’s more than made up for that blunder since then.”  She snickered as Bill’s pride seemed to resurface after her comment.  She turned back to the younger wizard.  “Now, what is this fascination with Iona?  Is it because I got inked, the subject, or both?”

Charlie stepped forward and motioned for her to turn around, brushing her hair over her right shoulder.  He watched as the dragon savoured the flow of water over its body.  Bill, captivated by the sight, was watching over Charlie’s shoulder.

“Both.”  Charlie did not say anything else as he moulded his front against her back, feeling the warmth of Iona’s breathing against his chest, and kissed his way down the left side of Caleigh’s neck.  One hand came up to tweak a nipple, as the other slipped between her legs and two fingers slid back and forth across her clit, before plunging into her channel.

Caleigh’s eyes cut to Bill, her breathing laboured.  “This was the reason we were almost late last night, but it was _you_ who could not keep his hands and lips off me after I met you two downstairs.”

Bill’s grin was unrepentant.  “You were bloody sexy in that dress, especially when I realized you had your tat on display for all to see.”  He stepped forward himself, a hand clasping her untouched breast, while the other hiked her leg over his hip and then joined his brother’s hand between her legs.

Her head dropped back against Charlie’s shoulder and a whimper fell from her lips.  Charlie looked up at his brother and a particularly evil grin spread across his face.  Bill glanced down at their joined hands just in time to see him swipe his thumb over her clit.  Bill’s own thumb joined on the second swipe, on the third the two oldest Weasley sons watched as their witch came undone in Charlie’s arms.

~*~~**~~~***Flashback***~~~**~~*~

As she made her way down the stairs, she could feel their eyes taking in her form. Caleigh had settled on a lace coral coloured, backless cocktail dress, which she paired with nude flats, a matching coral coloured headband with beading to hold back the shorter strands of her hair which refused to stay in the braid over her right shoulder she had decided on, a nude coloured handbag, and only two pieces of jewelry; a pair of diamond stud earrings from her parents and her grandmother’s Claddagh.

While she was making her way down the stairs, she was able to take in the sight that was Bill and Charlie Weasley in Muggle clothing.  When her friend had learned of the guests that would be visiting Caleigh, she insisted they come to her home for New Year’s Eve.  At first Caleigh was going to decline the offer, wanting to spend as much time with the two wizards as possible, but the thought of them in Muggle clothing was almost too much, so she readily agreed.  Looking between the two wizards, she decided she was very happy with her choice of going to Ramona’s.  Both had chosen black pants and black shoes, but the similarities ended there.  Bill wore a dark green, almost black sweater, where as Charlie chose a cobalt blue polo shirt.

She stopped in front of Bill and kissed his cheek.  “Shall we head out?”  She then turned to kiss Charlie’s cheek.

“Yes, we’re ready to…” Bill trailed off as he saw the back of Caleigh’s dress.  “Go,” he finished hoarsely.

Bill stepped behind the witch and splayed his hand across her back before Caleigh even realized he had moved.  His lips brushed across the left side of her neck.

“Bill, what are you doing?  We need to leave now otherwise we’ll be late.”

His hand caressed her back and his lips made their way up to her ear, causing her to shiver.  “Why is it not moving?”

Caleigh turned to face the wizard behind her.  “We’re going to a Muggle home and whilst my friend and her husband, who is a Squib, may know about the Wizarding world, the rest of the attendees most likely will know nothing about our world.  It would not do for a Muggle to see a moving tattoo and while it is a dragon, it currently looks like any other Muggle tattoo.  Most Muggles think I have a vivid imagination when they see the intricacies of the ink.”

Charlie’s voice stopped her.  “It’s a Hebridean.”

Caleigh smiled, and turning to face both men, she reached for the three coats hanging to her left.  She handed on each to Bill and Charlie.  “Her name is Iona.”

“After the isle in the Inner Hebrides.”

Caleigh pulled on her own coat.  Brushing her hand across Charlie’s cheek, she continued from where he left off.  “Yes, not very far from the Isle of Mull and Oban on mainland Scotland.”

Charlie looked into Caleigh’s eyes.  “She’s beautiful.”

Thrown off by the intensity of his stare and emotions, the young witch stepped back and broke eye contact.  “Thank you Charlie, but we really must be leaving.”

~*~~**~~~***End Flashback***~~~**~~*~

Opening her eyes, Caleigh’s connected with Bill’s.  She silently conveyed her feelings on the subject through her eyes.  _‘He’s a natural,’_ they expressed.

“Never said he wasn’t,” Bill verbally replied.  Maintaining eye contact, he brought his fingers to his mouth savouring the taste of the witch in front of him.

“Never said who wasn’t what?”  Charlie queried.  He helped Caleigh to stand on jelly-like legs, before cleaning his own drenched fingers.

Bracing a hand against the tiled wall, Caleigh tilted her head back underneath the warm spray.  “You, you’re a natural.  You catch on quick without much coaxing and you’re pretty inventive,” she explained, running shampoo and then conditioner through her long hair.

“With the way things started last night, I didn’t think I’d be any good,” Charlie groused.

Caleigh raised an eyebrow.  “Still hung up on the first go round?”

Bill stepped forward with a soap-covered loofa and started covering Caleigh’s body with the stress relieving scents of eucalyptus and spearmint.  Bill looked at his brother.  “Don’t be, you were tanked.  Bloody hell, we were all well into our cups after midnight hit and we left your friends’ home.  Too many bleedin’ questions from all those Muggles who wanted to know what we Brits did.  It was down right annoying and I know it made me hit up the bar a couple extra times. It’s because of that that I made my earlier comment that I was shocked we even made it home last night, or that we were able to have sex once we made it up here.”

Caleigh purred as Bill’s hands and the loofa made their way up and down her legs.  “You more than made up for your little blunder once we made it to my bed.”  Caleigh smirked at Charlie.  “You’re very talented with your tongue, but the feel of your cock in my cunt and Bill’s in my mouth is an experience I cannot wait to repeat.”

“We would be glad to assist with that,” Bill assured her.

“Very much so,” Charlie agreed.

“I’m thrilled to hear that, but…” she pinned Charlie with a hard stare.  “I want to suck your cock this time.”

He leered back.  “I’d be happy to oblige.”

“And now you cannot complain that I stroked Bill’s ego and not your own.  You’re both even.”  She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a robe around her body and a towel over her hair.  Making her way out of the bathroom, she called back over her shoulder, “Now, are you two going to clean up and join me or do I get the pleasure of my own body to myself?”

The two Weasley brothers looked at each other and quickly finished showering before rejoining their favourite witch in her bed.

~*~~**~~~******~~~**~~*~

Hours later the three were relaxing in the warm waters of the pool.

“When do you have to go back to Egypt?”  Caleigh inquired.

“We start a new dig early Sunday morning, so we have to be at the site by Saturday.  I’m leaving for my flat Friday evening.”

“The same day we head back to England,” Charlie mentioned.

She smirked.  “That means I get my two favourite wizards to myself for the next four days?  I just may die a happy witch.”

Both wizards’ smirks matched her own and Charlie swam toward her.

“Yes, we do get you to ourselves for the rest of the week,” he countered.

“Down boy,” she chuckled.  She held up her hand to stop him, but it did not slow him down.  “You’re insatiable!  You’re worse than your brother!”  She looked at Bill as Charlie wrapped his arms around her, pulling the witch in to nuzzle her neck with his nose.  “We’ve created a monster!”  She concluded.

“And yet you wouldn’t want it any other way,” Bill pointed out, moving closer to the couple.

“Of course not,” Caleigh replied.

Wrapping her legs around Charlie’s waist and her arms around Bill’s neck, the witch relaxed into their warmth; she kissed Bill and then Charlie.  She knew that after this week the only time she might see Bill before she left for University in the United States would be her graduation in June, but even that was not set in stone.  She also knew that when she graduated, she and Charlie would be parting ways themselves.  And while she could wallow in those depressing thoughts, she decided she would live her life one day at a time and she would forever cherish her memories of the two wizards surrounding her.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cider can be either a warm non-alcoholic drink or in this case, it is a fermented alcoholic beverage, of course made from apples. In the US it is usually known by either hard cider or apple wine, but in the British Isles, it is known by just the one word. The most common, in the British Isles, are Strongbow, Bulmers (known as Magners in the US), and Blackthorn. Even though all three were around during the time of this fic (New Year’s of 1989-1990), I was unable to choose which one, because I love all three brands.
> 
> **For those who are looking for Bill’s earring I did not include it, because based on information from the books, he would not have had it at the time. I looked up in GF about Bill’s earring to see if it said which ear it was in, but the book does not say. One thing that I did come across was that when the topic of Bill’s earring is brought up in chapter 5 (Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes) on pg. 59, it states, ‘In the middle of the table, Mrs Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.’ This specific page number is from the Bloomsbury paperback version I bought when I was in England almost seven years ago. The same line can be found on page 62 of the Scholastic version from the United States, which I also own.


End file.
